The hope of Two Species, One pure, on dark
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: The day couldn't be worse. First Wall Maria gets blown through, secondly, Eren had lost his beloved mother, and thirdly, he was already teased by the richer kids in Trost and being picked on by the guards about being poor. Nothing could get worse right? Well, also on this day Eren would become the hope of two species, and also realize his blood was 3 different species blood's.
1. Chapter 1

Surely, today of all day's could not turn out worse. First, Wall Maria is blown through because of the sudden appearance of the Colossal and Armored titans. Secondly, Eren had lost both his home, and his beloved mother. Thirdly, he was already bullied and teased by both the local kids and the town's guards about being poor and worthless. But none the less, everything found a way to ruin your everything. Eren was walking down the dark streets of Trost at night, wishing he had actually followed Mikasa and Armin to the shelter for the Wall Maria citizens. Taking a right for what seemed the 50th time, Eren looked up at the stars he used to love so much. _Will we ever find salvation? Will we ever truly be free from the clutches of the cage-like walls we're stuck behind in false hope to live care-free? Will we ever find a beacon of hope to lead us through the darkness? _As Eren looked down, tears threatened to fall from his cheeks as he clutched his eyes tightly. The horrific, clear memories of his mother's death flooded his mind as he stopped dead in the street, hands tucked in his jacket, feet stiff on the ground, head hanging low, and eyes clutched tightly. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering, what he didn't know was that he was also a beacon of hope for _two _species. One pure, following the light of it's beliefs and hopes. One sub-species, dark, unforgiving, banished from the public eye, but holding more power than any other species on the planet. And Eren was a beacon of both, destined to be mixed with _three _different blood flowing inside of him, swirling and creating unlimited power. One of the Titans, one of the humans, and one of the dark ones, the Vampires. There would never be another like him, making him the most powerful being to ever exist. And yet, he was a child suffering from his own losses, and carrying the biggest burden anyone could hold. He'd be immortal, though such word could never be true. Even if you may not die of age, injury still plays a matter in the subject. However, with the power Eren holds and his tripled healing speed coming from the Titan blood, and the Vampire blood, Eren was the closet anyone would get to the word. Never to die of age, of injury, but most possible would be mentally. The fate of two species, both completely different yet completely the same. And it all started from a simple bite.

Eren walked down the streets yet again, his mind clear of the terrible image of his mother's dying body. Looking around, Eren noticed he was the only other person on the street, or so he thought. The torches had long since burned out, and the candle light from the occasional house was gone from any view. Sighing, Eren took a left and began walking down the street aimlessly. But something caught his attention, thoughts that weren't his own were filling his head, and rapidly. Memories coming from the beginning of time flooded his memory bank, implanting themselves permanently as long as increasing his own memories clear-ness, bringing with it the memories of the terrible experiments his father formed. Eren felt something enter his neck, though his body was disconnected from his mind as it swirled with overwhelming sensations. Eren felt his nails sharpen, his teeth turn to sharpened fangs, his eyes felt different, and he could almost see his normal emerald eyes change to a mixture of beautiful Emerald, and a swirl of blood-red that moved constantly. Eren felt his muscles grow slightly, his clothes forming a tighter fit. His ears grew a slight point, it could be mistaken for natural forming. Suddenly, he could see clearly, sense everything, hear everything, _feel _everything. Bringing his hand up to his eyes, Eren saw that his veins swirled with dark coloring along with vibrant red and slight appearances of his normal blood. Eren looked behind him to see a tiny ash pile, and suddenly everything became clear to him. He had knowledge of how to control every power, all the knowledge he learned from the geniuses that had come before him, he was a Vampire. _AH! I, I can't be a, a vampire! I thought they were just folklore to scare little idiots like me! _Eren began running around wildly, until he noticed the speed of which he did these things. It was significantly faster than what a boy his age should be able to do, hell he could be faster than most soldiers. Abruptly stopping, Eren nearly fell but his body instinctively shifted onto his feet as if nothing happened. Looking around, Eren could focus his eyes on something and everything would zoom in slightly, giving him the perfect route or shot to whatever he was focused on as well. Listening in to the surroundings, Eren could hear mice walk softly, could hear the slow breathing of citizens in isolated houses on the furthest end of the street away from him, he could even hear, " Mikasa!" Eren whispered as he heard her talking quietly to Armin, sleepily but still waiting for Eren to come ever though it was terribly late. All the knowledge returned full force, explaining to him how to hide his many features of a vampire such as his fangs, his claws, the distinct swirling of his eyes until they fully reddened when using his abilities to the max. Listening in to Mikasa and Armin chat again, he mentally formed the quickest route to the pair, giving him directions to the shelter. _Maybe being a vampire won't be so bad..._

Eren woke up to Mikasa shaking him violently. " Eh? Mikasa?" Eren questioned, instinctively making his fangs return to normal teeth as a disguise. " You were shaking in your sleep, and it's time for the breakfast." Mikasa explained quietly, still shy about being around so many people. Eren could _feel _her shyness and her sadness. Pulling her to the ground with him as he sat down, watching the line of people waiting for food shrink, he pulled her under his arm as he felt the aura around her shift into a comfortable calmness and happiness, though something was off that he couldn't quite place his tongue on. " Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Mika'." Eren whispered, rocking the pair back and forth slightly in a calming motion. Than Eren could sense Armin shift unnervingly. Looking over his shoulder he caught Armin blushing and looking down, and he could feel his aura become a jealous one, though of who he didn't know. Shrugging off the thought and focusing on Mikasa, Eren picked her up, though she strangely was lighter than he remembered, Eren sat her on his lap and leaned her head onto his chest. _Oh yea, my new strength, hope I didn't hurt her. _Eren sighed, feeling Mikasa drifting to sleep, Eren caught the sight of a woman that seemed to be wearing the Survey Core outfit walk over to them. He wore glasses and had wild brunette hair with a soft smile walking towards the trio with 3 trays of vegetable soup. " Hey, her you go youngsters!" She called quietly, handing them all soup after Mikasa got off Eren. " Thank you, um, could you possibly be Hanji Zoe? The top scientist of the Survey Corps?" Eren questioned, looking up with hope and bright happiness in his eyes. The woman smiled and sat down. " Why yes I am. Why'd you want to know and how did you even know who I was?" She questioned calmly, comforting Eren greatly. " W, Well I really w,want to join the Survey Cores. But, every person I tell seems to hate me for it. But, seeing you and other higher ups l, like Captain Levi really gives me hope that I can join one day." Eren stuttered shyly, looking down at his soup. A finger poked his chin up to see a brilliant smile on Hanji's face. " You're the first kid that wants to join the Survey Cores I've known! Hanji Zoe at your service, may I know your name?" Hanji questioned brightly as she extended a hand after sitting down in front of the Brunette. Eren gained confidence and extended his own hand before replying confidently, " Eren Jaeger." Hanji let go of his hand and ruffled his hair with a toothless smile as she heaved herself up, holding out a single hand for him to grab. " Come on, there's someone I want you to meet. Well, actually two people." Hanji laughed a little, before motioning for her hand which Eren took after glancing at his friends. Eren let go of her grasp and followed her a little shy, wondering who she wanted him to meet. He followed her to a corner area where a small raven-haired man with a stoic expression was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, while there was also a very tall, built blonde man with bushy eyebrows. _Ha! Those are Captain Levi and Commander Erwin! _Eren continued walking though, pushing down his shyness. " Hey! There's a special little boy I want you two to meet." Hanji greeted the two high-ups with a smile and a light shove to Eren's back, causing him to step forward with a confident smile. " Who's this brat Hanji?" Levi demanded, staring intently at Eren, who couldn't fight the urge and became slightly defensive, accidently causing his eyes to shift into the swirl of blood-red for a few seconds before snapping them back to his brilliant-large emerald eyes. " This is Eren Jaeger! He's the first kid I've met who wants to join the Survey Cores when he's older!" Hanji explained, bending down to pat Eren's head happily. " Really? Well, pleasure to meet you Eren! You're the first I've met as well." Erwin kneeled down and shook Eren's hand with a soft-comforting smile that calmed Eren. " Pleased to meet you as well, Commander Erwin of the Survey Cores!" Eren yelped excitedly before pushing his excitement down and extending a hand to Levi with a toothy-grin. Levi narrowed his eyes before, and this was a BIG shock, smiling softly and leaning to grab Eren's hand. " Levi Rivalle, pleased to meet you Eren." Levi greeted, completely opposite compared to his famous strict attitude. " The pleasures on mine sir!" Eren replied happily before releasing Levi's hand and stared at the three happily.

Eren awoke the next morning to a hand prodding his side softly. Groaning, Eren shifted to stare at his adoptive sister Mikasa. " Eh? Mikasa what is it?" Eren questioned tiredly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes furiously. " There's someone here to see you Eren." Mikasa explained softly, before sitting back down next to Armin and drifting into an uneasy nap in the still early morning. Eren shrugged off his confusion and stood up, dusting himself off a little from the stone ground of the shelter before walking to the entrance, happy to see Hanji there waiting patiently. " Hey . You wanted to see me?" Eren questioned a little groggily before shaking his head and wakening himself immediately. " Why yes I did Eren! I'd like you to come with me to meet Levi's Squad!" Hanji explained excitedly, giving Eren the same excitement. " Really!? I get to meet the famous Special Operations Squad?! Sometimes nicknamed Levi Squad?" Eren pleaded the answer quickly, eyes bulging with excitement. " Yea! Now hurry up and eat your breakfast and get ready to go!" Hanji instructed cheerfully, before walking out of the shelter to wait.

Eren walked out of the shelter with excitement rippling through his body as he hopped onto the back of Hanji's horse. " Alright Eren, it might take a little while but remember to hold on okay?" Hanji instructed gently, worried about the poor orphan. " Yes ." Eren replied and held onto the woman's waist tightly. The ride did take a little longer than Eren expected, though he couldn't complain with seeing the large government building which the squad resided in, inside the industrious district of Wall Rose, the richest city but also the most spaced out for military reasons. " Wow..." Eren muttered, getting a slight giggle from Hanji as the two hopped off the brown steed. " Alright Eren, let's go." Hanji spoke calmly, opposite to Eren's excitement. Eren just nodded and followed the brunette into the large building, immediately noticing how clean it was. _Eclk, I can almost smell pines, and they're arn't any pines near here. Damn. Wait, how'd I even know the smell of pine? _Suddenly vivid memories of different vampires traveling the world before the titans came to his mind, showing him the appearance of the now-rare tree known as a pine that only boasted a couple small groups in the walls, now less than a hundred because of the loss of Wall Maria. Eren shook the memories off and followed a grinning Hanji through the building, passing many rooms like storage and the kitchen, the pair came to the mess hall, where the squad were sitting and talking cheerfully until they caught sight of Eren, and immediately stopped talking. " Hi Squad Levi! This here is the Eren that me and Levi told you about!" Hanji greeted before taking a seat and motioning Eren to the seat as well. " Hi! Ah man are you _the _Special Operations Squad!?" Eren questioned excitedly as he took his seat next to Hanji and Levi, who sat at the end of the table drinking tea with an noticeable smirk at the excited brunette. " Yes we are." The man Eren identified as Oluo responded, much like how Eren thought Levi would. " Oh Oluo! Stop scaring the poor kid! Hi! My names Petra Ral!" The auburn girl that Eren already knew extended her hand. Eren greedily took it and responded with a wide smile, " I already know who you all are! Your the Special Operations Squad after all! Hand-picked by Captain Levi." Eren released her strong grip and let his smile fade a little at a sad thought, for some reason the smell of pine reminded him of her. " What's wrong Eren?" Levi questioned gently, putting down his tea and leaning forward to grasp the kid's shoulder. " It's, it's my mom. The smell of pine is reminding me of her. I, I" Eren began to cry as the vivid memory filled his mind of her blood splattering onto his face and the bone shards scratching his hand. " She, she died in front of me. That god damned titan!" Eren growled, slamming his fist down onto the table a little too powerful causing the plates to bounce. " I'll kill them all, I'll make sure no one else has to experience the terror of being dominated. Humanity has let itself fall to a level of mere cattle, dominated by the titans that scratch at our petty attempt at a cage we call the walls. It's my birthright to experience the outside world as the ancestors who came before me had done without worry. I'll kill them all if that's what it takes!" Eren confidently spoke, raising his head to look at the shocked soldiers. Suddenly, Levi smirked and sat back, raising his tea to his mouth. " Kid's certainly got what it takes. Hell he may even find himself a place on this squad." Levi remarked before sipping the tea.

Eren walked down the streets of Trost, searching for a sign of his friend Armin who had left their orphanage to walk the streets to attempt to find something. It had been 2 and a half years since the day he met Levi's squad, and had become a regular visitor and even considered a friend by the group as well as Hanji. He smiled softly at remembering their times shared, before frowning and turning to a scowl at the fact that he might end up making them enemies once the inevitable happened and the truth about his 3 different bloods came out. He kept thinking that he was a use to humanity, a tool to be used. I mean, he was the promised most powerful being that would ever exist in the universe, the closest to the false word of immortality. Sighing, Eren rounded a corner to a thin street, to angrily find Armin being beaten by 3 bullies who wore large grins as they looked at the book on the ground. " A book about the outside huh? That could mean your execution blonde." the largest laughed horrendously and punched Armin square in the gut. Eren's instincts kicked in and he rushed the bullies, dodging their fists and returning them with his own, much more powerful fists that sent them flying down the narrow road. " If you know what's good for you I'd never mention this to anybody!" Eren roared back at them as they ran for their lives. Returning to look at his unconscious friend who had fainted from the pain, Eren gripped the book and heaved the blonde over his shoulders, beginning the long run to the government building where he would find Levi's squad or maybe Hanji. He knew he should of gone to the medical ward in Trost, he knew it was stupid to want to find the squad instead of settling for a simple doctor. But none of it mattered if only he, did _it. _Eren focused, and felt his body become lighter as the changes came to him. Speeding past the gate to the wilderness, Eren sped through the forests at a blurring speed, taking mere minutes to see the district to find the squad's building. _Just gotta keep going, just gotta keep going. _Eren continued to tell himself that as he burst through the gate and sped quickly past any citizen, making them whip around to watch his unbelievable speed. Eren knew today was the day he'd regret, Eren knew today was the day he became an enemy to humanity, Eren knew today would be the day that the friendships he worked so hard to achieve would shatter and fall to pieces. But all that mattered was someone else got to live, even if he became an outcast. Their life was to be treasured, Eren didn't have to worry about his. He was the closest anything could get to immortality, he couldn't die of age, and most certainly would never be able to die of injury unless someone more powerful than he would ever exist. Eren began to tear as he rounded the corners and finally caught sight of the building. Charging through the door, Eren sped down the hallway to the mess hall as it would be time for their lunch anyway. Smashing through the door, Eren slammed Armin onto the table gently and yelped, " He needs help!" He didn't care about his visible difference, he already knew he was to be an outcast.


	2. Chapter 2

_How long has it been? How long have I been running? Running away from the trap I set myself. God damn, they're already behind me. How could this be possible?! I'll just keep running, those beasts have to get tired sometime. But, when will I tire? I can't think of that, I can't fight them, I can't keep running either. What can I do? Accept death and let those idiots win? Or do I, no that shouldn't happen. It can't happen. But, logically that's the only thing that's even worth trying. But those stupid walls are so far away, and it's so late. Whatever, it's the only thing possible. Whoever it may end up being, that person holds an entire species in their hand after this hunt._

" He needs help!" Eren shouted as he burst into the mess hall, allowing Levi's squad to see his rows of fangs, allowing his squad to see the doubled muscles underneath his shirt, allowing the squad to see his blood-red eyes, allowing the soldiers to see his claws where his nails should be, allowing them to see his paled skin, allowing them to see, _everything. _" Don't just stare! He's dying god damn it!" Eren screamed, more like barked at them angrily, smashing his fist on the table, though it went straight through and destroyed it. The soldiers snapped back to reality and rushed over to Armin, picking him carefully up and rushing to the infirmary. Eren was with them the entire way, even listening to them hurriedly sending for Hanji urgently. Thankfully she worked in the same town. What Eren didn't know, was that the reason they sent for Hanji was because of his sudden change, that changed once they got to the infirmary. " This boy's been injured badly!" Petra shouted at the medic stationed at the infirmary. " Right away!" The medic complied, gently laying the blonde onto the bed before scrambling for his tools as well as his assistants. " Captain Levi! Hanji Zoe is here as requested!" Eld announced loudly, Hanji pushing past him and picking Eren up roughly. " Put me down you incompetent whore!" Eren growled, kicking Hanji from under him with such force that she was sent flying through the wooden wall. Eren landed gracefully on his feet with his teeth grit roughly.

_I'm an outcast. Someone that is unheard of with the young ones, someone the elders never speak about, erased from history and all knowledge. Hell I've probably been used to scare little idiots like the one I used to be. So nonchalant about what's happening around them, relying solely on their mothers, looking to their fathers for guidance. I was always the strange one, looking to myself for guidance, relying on what's around me, knowing full-well the dangers happening around me. Hmpf, always the weird one truly. Destined to see the world change, inventions invented, governments made, problems solved and created. It's terrible actually. I'll always be an outcast. If I make connections I'm forced to change them, make them another. So now, as always, I look to myself for an answer to this question. Why didn't they turn away when I showed what I truly am? _

That was 1 year ago. And since then they've learned everything. They've done tests on my triple mixed blood, but I'm just happy they saw past my monster shell and found my peaceful human inside. I've begun early training, I would've joined the Trainee corps around this time, but they're creating and testing ways for me to use everything, both Vampire and Titan. I've become what's known as Humanity's hope, though sadly I'm just a confused and scared 12 year old child who was unfortunate enough to have been mixed like some sort of dog. Perhaps that's what I am, a simple dog owned by it's owner. Maybe I'm like the extinct werewolves that boasted incredible power, and yet allowed themselves to be owned by our kind, used as faithful companions and allies until the titans made an appearance. Hell I could even be called a soldier, owned by the people we're sworn to protect. A lass, here I am lying in my bed huddled up in a ball of my own sorrow and fear. _How could it have come to this? Why did it have to be me? _Groaning, Eren turned on his side and stared into the dark room he was given inside of the highest protected and monitored government building inside of Trost. Commander Erwin, Doctor Hanji Zoe, and Captain Levi have all taken home here as well as their individual squads. Sighing, Eren drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with more memories of his ancestors.

_" Stop running you fool! We've got the top hunters sent for you! Hell we've got our entire force running for your ass. Do you honestly think you could stop this!?" Oliva growled, gesturing to the massive army behind her filled with vampires of all power levels and werewolves alike. I turned, sprouting a massive, fanged grin that distorted my face into a demented, powerful, paled face with my luxurious black hair flowing down onto my rags. " Actually, heheheh," I laughed mid-sentence as the dark force behind me grew, " I've already become more powerful than you thought Oliva. Now it's my turn to ask questions, my goal was to become the king of our kind, and with the kind of power killing that big of an army will give me, you're just wrapping that up and plating a fucking bow on the top for me." I laughed as the dark force began slaughtering everything in front of me, getting a power-high as their essence entered my body and gave me more power than I ever thought possible. Their screams of pain were giving me a euphoria I would treasure until the destined death even this power would face. All power will be bested at some point, only when the most powerful being comes along into the world will the endless cycle end and finally allow the word immortality to exist._

Eren shot up in his bed as the faint footsteps leading to his door entered his enhanced hearing. _Morning already? _Eren groaned and hopped out of his bed, running his fingers through his brunette locks as he changed hurriedly into his Survey Cores uniform specially modified for his age. Upon finishing the maneuver gear straps, the door opened and Captain Levi stepped inside. " Mornin' Eren. Finish up and come to the mess hall okay?" Levi instructed gently. Eren nodded and slowed his task to think. Captain Levi had been getting nicer over the year, he had originally always called him brat or kid, but over the last month or so he had been calling him by his first name. The man wasn't the cold 28 year old he had originally thought to be from rumor, though it could be simple kindness to his younger. Finishing his tight boot, Eren stood up and walked out of his room, closing the wooden door and walking down the hallway slowly, thinking about the memory as he always did. _Hmm, so Roggurd wanted ultimate power, and Oliva was stupid enough to give it to him. She always was a stupid idiot. Well, Roggurd's memories will probably be through the next 4 weeks or so. Wonder who we'll move onto after that... _Eren's thoughts were interrupted as he pushed through the doors of the mess hall, immediately feeling the stares from the other soldiers he hadn't gotten close too boring into his body as he grabbed his tray. _Hah, I wish it was just Hanji and Levi's squad here, than I wouldn't have to deal with their staring. _Eren sat down at his normal seat at the end of Levi's table with the squad, slightly surprised to see Commander Erwin at the table, Hanji was old news. Eren just stayed silent as the soldiers talked around him, eating his soup while staring at it. _Today is supposed to be the day the new trainees join. Wasn't I supposed to be at the orientation? Or, do they want to introduce me later? Ahh, whatever they'l meet me someday. Not like they don't already know. _Eren sipped the last part of his soup quickly and placed the bowl onto the dishes pile. Sitting back down, Eren let his arms and head hang as his thoughts drifted to his two best friends. _I wonder if they joined, I mean, they always said they'd join with me when the time came but, I'm already in the Survey Cores. Will they join now? _" Eren," Petra's soft voice cut off his thoughts as he lifted his head to see the people at the table staring at him. " What is it?" Eren questioned rather sternly. " We just wanted to know what's wrong." Hanji explained with a gentle face, curiously staring at the boy. " Nothing, just thinking." Eren replied before returning to his earlier state of hanging his head. Gradually the soldiers finished and emptied their bowls and returned to their normal duties. " Come on Eren, today's the orientation for the new trainees and we need to introduce you!" Hanji yelped excitedly, offering her hand for Eren who just pushed past her with his head low still in thought. _Will they hate me? Or possibly praise me? Hah. How could anyone praise a mutt that just so happens to be powerful? _" Eren don't worry, it'll be fine." Hanji reassured him with a ruffle of his hair that boosted his confidence. " Thanks, I just hope they don't hate me." Eren explained a little sadly before boasting a large toothy smile after hopping onto his own personal horse that had glorious black coat, seemingly perfectly fitting Eren. " Alright, it'll be a little bit of a long ride, nothing you can't handle though!" Hanji happily informed before taking the reins and darting off towards the training grounds.

" Alright Cadets! We've showed you most of the grounds and explained the simple information on the three legions! Now, we would like to introduce Humanity's hope! Eren Jaeger has a mix of 3 different bloods in his system! The first obviously being Human blood, the second being titan blood that allows him to transform into a 15 meter titan he can control, and the third being vampire blood that gives him incredible power when mixed with his other bloods! His healing is that of a titan, but much faster thanks to the healing properties of his vampire blood! I expect you to treat him with upmost respect! But he is not alone, coming with him is the head scientist of the Survey Cores Hanji Zoe! Treat her with more respect than yourselves!" Shadis' voice boomed across the field from his position on the stage for important announcements. He stepped off it and was replaced with the two people he had mentioned. " Greetings Cadets! My name as you all know is Hanji Zoe! And this right here is Eren Jaeger! Now, if you don't believe half the things Shadis just told you than please, ask for a demonstration!" Hanji called out to the field of fresh trainees. Eren wasn't listening to anything Hanji was talking about, but instead looking for his two friends. _They're here! Haha yes! _" Eren, please demonstrate your powers. Though, don't use your maximum. Just use a simple demonstration okay?" Hanji instructed after leaning down into Eren's face. " Yea yea whatever." Eren muttered before taking a stance of power. The changes took effect, his toothy grin changed into a sadistic fanged grin, his nails grew into claws that protruded into the air, his eyes turned blood-red, and dark force in the form of something similar to tentacles formed from his back and wiggled in the air as if itching to stab through the chests of Eren's enemies. " You see, this is one of Eren's most basic usage of his powers. He's demonstrated much more powerful usage that could kill a titan by even glancing at him. We'd love to demonstrate his titan-shifting, but seeing as your all fresh into training I don't believe seeing a 15 meter titan would do you any good." Hanji giggled a little at their fearful expressions at seeing the powered Eren. Eren stared at his friends, feeling a pang of pain and misery at seeing their fearful expressions, seeing them afraid of _him. _Suddenly, his emotions couldn't be held down anymore. He had bottled up everything for the past year, and it wanted release. " Yeargh!" Eren roared as the dark force around him grew to cover the field and cast darkness over even the sun. His uniform grew into an illusion of dress clothes stained with blood and his normal brunette locks were cast a shadow of deep black that fell to his shoulders. _They hate me. They'll always hate me now. Why did this have to happen to me!? Why couldn't I be normal!? _" Eren!" Came a familiar, soothing voice of a raven-haired girl that rushed forward, despite the trainees running backwards. Eren's eyes left the sky and rushed down to see a worried Mikasa running at him quickly. _Wh, why is she running toward me? Isn't she afraid? Doesn't she hate me? _Eren's thoughts were interrupted as she reached him and took a tight embrace that almost crushed his rib-cage. Eren's body fell limp onto hers as all mind-over-body evaporated with the dark power surrounding Eren as he went into deep thought. _I can smell the fear on her. But she's overcoming her own fear for __**me. **__She, __**cares **__about me! Who could ever care about a freak such as myself? Mikasa... _Eren pulled her close to him and cried into her military uniform jacket with his eyes clutched tightly closed. _She saw past __**it. **__She cares. Just like Levi, just like Hanji. She cares. _

" Mikasa Ackerman will now be taught along-side Eren Jaeger. They have a very close bond, she even got him to stop an outburst at the orientation. The two demonstrated a deep care for one another, there for I demand that she be taught by the Special Operations Squad." Erwin's low, stern voice flew into the ears of the training cores higher-ups, along with Levi's. " Plus, brat's already demonstrated a natural fighting skill." Levi added coldly, leaning on a wall deep in thought. " B, bu, but that would mean special treatment! We made an exception with Jaeger, we demand you rethink your proposal!" Shadis replied angrily. " If I need to reiterate, the Survey Corps already won custody over Mikasa Ackerman Keith, this was not a proposal but an order." Erwin responded before standing. " I only came here as the messenger boy." He informed with a clear smirk after walking out of the room. Levi followed, head a little low as he stayed in thought.

_" Mikasa Ackerman's custody has been won by the Survey Cores." _The words played over and over in Eren's mind as he sat, huddled in the corner of the dark-unused office of an old officer that barely ever used the room, ever. Eren found himself randomly coming to the room to be alone with his thoughts. It seemed to be just like him, disconnected. Huddling himself even closer into a tight ball, Eren began to think deeply. _How can I let her see the monster I've become? I only wanted to protect her and of course the world won't let me do that. I, I, I don't want to see her like that day. Emotionless and just waiting for the coldness of death to take her. Ironic. I took her and look at me now, dead. _Eren's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the main entrance opening slowly, before closing. Eren almost started balling there. Mikasa was here. It's not that he didn't want her there, but he didn't want her to see **that **side of him. " Eren! Eren!" Erwin called for the brunette sternly. _I'm not coming down. I'm not coming down. I'm not coming down. I'm not comi- _Eren's thoughts were interrupted by **it. **Ever since Eren had 1st refused to come back down from his hiding place, they had started to cut themselves just deep enough to get blood to flow out lightly. It was unbearable for Eren. His mouth watered, his changes took place, and without even willing his body to do so it shot out of the room headed towards the incredible smell. Eren thought it was disgusting how he couldn't control himself around blood, he just didn't have the self-control yet. Eren almost smashed into the wall that separated him from the blood, but he phased through it just before he connected with it. Eren shoved Hanji to the ground and began sucking on her small cut on her forearm. To him it didn't taste like the metallic normal taste, all he could taste was pure ecstacy and a euphoria he'd never get from being a normal human. Hanji always was the one to do it, though he never knew why. As he pulled away, Eren's long serpent tongue lapped at the last bit of blood until he gained control, instantly hating the people around him for making Mikasa see that. Heaving himself off of Hanji, Eren noticed a thin trail of saliva break off his mouth. _Disgusting, filthy, monstrous, sick. _Turning around, Eren saw the shocked face of his beloved, adopted sister Mikasa. Saliva dribbled down Eren's mouth as he just sat there, hopelessly staring at her sadly. Whipping his mouth, Eren turned to Erwin. " You sick bastard." Eren muttered under his breath. Levi stepped forward and kneeled in front of Eren, leaning into his ear. Whispering, " I know that you hate having her see this side of you. Just deal with it okay? I'm sorry I don't like it any more than you. Come talk to me if you need to talk." Levi pulled back and softly smiled only to Eren, the only person that saw his smile ever. Levi hated it just as much as him, but for a different reason. However, Eren could _taste_ the fear in the air coming from Mikasa who stood and stared at Eren. Rushing over to her, Eren pulled her into a tight embrace and mumbled to her, " I'm still the same Eren. I'm still the same Eren. I'm still the same Eren." Eren seemed to be saying it to himself, and not exactly to Mikasa as he rocked the pair back and forth. He felt Mikasa shift to hold him tightly as well, rocking with the brunette who nearly cried into her shoulder.

_I remember that day. She's still by my side, just like he is, just like she is as well. A group of four watching the world change and building our race back to greatness. Levi, Mikasa, Hanji. The main names I still mention. I think I've found the answer to my question, they were my friends. My family, well now more than ever. They wouldn't look back no matter how bad it looked._

I"m not done with this story okay. It kind of looked like I was ending it to me but trust me, I'm not.


End file.
